Her destiny is him
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: Merlin is collecting herbs and flowers for Guias... and what does he find? a girl who's destiny is to be by his side through every good and bad...but will Merlin be able to save her?...will she be accepted in Camelot?...will the people of Camelot find out about her and Merlins powers?... READ TO FIND OUT :D :P
1. Chapter 1

**hello! :D this is my very first Merlin fanfic! I recently have become obsessed with Merlin again XD lol :D so here it is guys! I hope you will enjoy :D this is only the first chapter so if you enjoy nd want me to carry on review! on with the chapter...? tis indeed we shall :P :P  
This is a mainly a merlin/OC fic and will also include Author and the knights :D This is set between season 1:episode 2 and 3 :D**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OTHERWISE IT STILL WOULD BE IN BUSINESS :P XD

Chapter 1:

**_Merlin POV:_**

I walk through the forest, making my way around the brooding trees, which loom over my head casting a giant shadow across the damp forest floor. My shoes squelch in the soft mud as I search for the herbs and plants, Giaus had sent me to receive. My eyes scan the forest floor, hoping I would find the herb Giaus calls Lavender, it was then I spot the vibrant violet colour. I stride over to the beautiful shrub, bending over before picking as much as I could before gently placing them in my basket. I jump, as a scream tore through the forest echoing, bouncing off the towering tree's.

"HELP! PLEASE ANYONE!" I hear a feminine scream plead for help as my body mechanically moves, I move my legs as fast as I could, sprinting, dodging the low branches, desperate to reach the pleading screams. I reach a large clearing, halting silently taking in the scene before my eyes. A young girl, around my age stood, her back pressed against a tree, her face blocked by a group of five men stalking towards her like a predator a its pray. Rage built in side me as one of the men punches her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the girl, and before I knew what I was doing I rush forward out of my hiding place.

"HEY!" I shout as the men turn and spot me, and to my surprise two of the ugly thugs ran towards me, my eyes flash gold as I knock one of the thugs charging at me backwards. I feel a fist smack into my cheek, my head whips to the side , the force of the punch dazzling me for a few seconds, before my body reacts. I duck under the next punch surprising myself at my swiftness, I dodge the flying fist once again before I take my own shot at the thugs ugly face, he grunts and tumbles backwards giving me enough time to use my magic once again. If there were no more foes to fight I would have burst out laughing, I punched a guy!. But I had no time to celebrate my little achievement as another two ruffians ran towards me. I take them both down with only my words and the flash of gold in my eyes. The remaining man's dark eyes meet mine and a evil grin spread across his face, as he swiftly turns towards the girls and plunges a dagger into her side.  
"NO!" I shout and anger takes over my body and I sent the man flying backwards, he hits a tree before falling to the floor, hopefully dead. I run to the girl's side, praying she was not dead, For some reason I felt a strange feeling of needing to protect the girl. As I reach the girl I notice her beauty for the first time she had long caramel coloured hair flowed down passed her feminine shoulders, I sink down beside her and move her flowing hair out of her face, I feel myself being sucked into her enchanting beauty, she had green eyes like the colour of the forest surrounding us, she had delicate cheek bones with creamy white skin, she had a slender frame, but taller than most women I had met, she was truly the most beautiful woman I had seen.  
"Th..thankyou" she manages to say her breathing laboured, blood now was seeping through her emerald dress.  
"Your bleeding, I need to look at your wounds. What is your name? if you don't mind me asking" I question as I remove her hand from where she was pressing her wound  
"Isabella, my name is Isabella, but you can call me Isabel if you wish" she replies, her voice angelic and innocent.  
"My name is Merlin" I answer as I take off my handkerchief and press it down on her wound, I hear her wince and my heart breaks at the sound "sorry"  
I say looking up to her green eyes. She smiles weakly at me, but to my surprise her eyes widen and before I could even question her, her green eyes flash silver and I hear a smack sound behind me, I look over my shoulder to see one of the thugs had woken up and was stalking towards us. But it was not him that shocked me it was the fact that this girl had magic!  
"you have magic!" I exclaim searching her eyes for answers  
"so do you, Emrys" she answers and my eyes widen.  
"how do you know my name?"  
"I shall tell you, but I think it would be wise to treat my wounds first" she answers.  
"Oh, yes, that would be wise" I say before giving her a smile and taking her into my arms.  
"what are you doing?" she asks shock clear in her voice.  
"I'm carrying you, how else are you going to get to Camelot?" I question  
"Walking?" she says  
"I do not think you could walk, you are loosing too much blood I need to get you back to Gaius, he will help you." I say as lift her completely in my arms, finding her surprisingly light. I feel her bury her head into my shoulder, and I felt a stupid smile take over my face.  
"it shan't be long, we will arrive in Camelot in no time,Isabella" I exclaim but when I get no answer I feel my stomach sink "Isabel?" I try again but no answer came, I feel my heart stop...

**Well that was chapter one! thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed :D  
****Later taters!  
leggomygreggo2 x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! :D so here's the next chap :D hope you enjoy. Big thanks to my review, follows and favourite . Not sure if the knights I use in this fic are in the first season or not but I love them so they have to be in it :P :D new POV this chap too! Tell me if you like :D  
**  
DISCLAIMER: ALTHOUGH I WOULD LOVE IT, I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS , THE ONLY ONE THAT BELONGS TO ME IS ISABELLA :D  
**  
ON WE GO! :D **

Chapter 2:

**_Merlin's POV:  
_**  
It was at that moment when I feared the woman I held in my arms had died and I had failed, As quickly and carefully as I could, I laid her down planing her head on my lap, her caramel locks fell around her angelic face, her beauty increasing the more I look at her. I watch as her chest rise and fall, relief surging through me as I realise she was still in the land of the living. I push myself off the floor, making sure not to insure her any further, before lifting her into my arms, she moans in pain as I start to walk.  
"sorry." I murmur hoping she would hear.  
"Mer...merlin" she manages to say her breathing laboured and quick.  
"Don't talk, save your energy. I will get you back to Camelot, just hold on until then."  
"I do..don't..think I..c..can" she whisperers', her voice so quiet I barely hear it.  
"you have to!" I declare.  
"Merl-" she starts as her green eyes closed and her head fell to the side leaning on my shoulder. It was then I started running her frame close to mine, her head buried in my shoulder, her right hand griping limply on the back of my neck while the other hung towards the floor, unmoving. I pull her as close as I could to my chest, protecting her from low branches and making sure not to jolt her body too much. I ran harder, my long legs pounding on the floor, eating up the dirt bellow, not daring to stop, not for anything. I weave in and out of the ageing trees, not taking any notice of the branches that scrape against my tender skin, I ignore the feel of a sudden, sharp pain drag across my side, I didn't even notice the warm liquid that started to flow down my side.  
_Run faster _I think as my legs speed up even further, ignoring the pain my side was in and the tiredness of my body. Soon I could see the Gray, massive walls of Camelot. I sprint down the dusty path that lead to the gates of Camelot, and burst through, ignoring the looks I gained from the guards, I barge through the many Camelot citizens as I desperately sprint to the doors of the castle I round a corner sharply not slowing down one bit, I needed to get Isabella help and fast. It was at that moment when I quite literally run into the back of Gwaine, he turns just as Percival, Leon and Lancelot realise my presence.  
"ah. Merlin we have been looki- what in the world...?" Gwaine starts as he spots the beauty I held close in my arms.  
"I need to get her to Giaus!" I declare trying to push my way through the Knights.  
"wait Merlin, what happened?" Lancelot questioned, but I had no time, she would die in my arms if I did not get to Giaus in time.  
"There is no time to explain, I need to get her to Giaus, please, I will explain later"I plead desperately.  
"Go, we will follow you, quick" Leon commands as I start to sprint again, the sound of the knights behind me somewhere, a distant pounding of shoes. I struggle to open the wooden doors of the castle, when Percival comes from no where and swings the heavy doors open. I rush in to the corridor, once again scamper away, making my way down the long corridors, racing to my headquarters were Giaus surely would be. My shoulder smacks into someone, and I hear a grunt and I manage to quickly blurt out a sorry before I carry on running.

_**Arthur POV:  
**_I walk down the long corridors of the castle, searching for Merlin._**Most likely in the tavern**__. _I think as someone barges into me, I let out a grunt as I fall to the floor and the air was knocked out of me.  
"sorry"I hear the person quickly say and their footsteps run off. I knew that voice... _Merlin! _I think before I felt someone grab my arm and pull me up, I look up to find Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Lancelot standing before me.  
"Did Merlin knock you down?" Gwaine asked.  
"yes, he did the clumsy idiot." I exclaim  
"obviously you did not see what he was carrying?" Leon says  
"no...what do you mean?"  
"he ran into me, he was carrying a woman in his arms, she looked pale and weak, and at this moment he is heading towards his and Giaus's headquarters. I guess he did not see it was you." Lancelot says.  
"what happened?" I question  
"No idea. He didn't tell us."  
"come on." I order as I start to run down the corridor again.

_**Merlin POV:**_  
I knock on the door, using my feet hoping Giaus would hear. The door swings open.  
"what is the meaning of this Merl-" he starts but I cut him off.  
"later. she's dying, I need help!" I plead.  
"come, quick." he answers and leads me to a table, I place her gently on the table while Giaus got to work.  
"How did she get these wounds?" he asks while he cuts into her dress toshow the wound  
"Bandits, they were attacking her. I took down the first four, but the last one stabbed her." I answer quickly while moving the hair out of her face, and reaching for her hand.  
"The wound is deep, I can only do so much but I wont be able to cure it, but you can." he says as he cleans the wound before soaking a cloth in some chemicals and dabbing it on the open wound.  
"okay... keep the knights out, they should be here any minute. keep them busy." I command as Giaus rushes away towards the door and disappeared outside. I hover my hand over her and I murmur the words of the healing spell, a golden light came out of my hand and covered Isabella's wound, sealing it and stopping any more blood to flow from the wound. I slump forwards slightly energy draining from my already tired body, I lift Isabella into my arms once again and walk to my room before placing her on my bed and covering her with my blankets. I linger at her side for a while, my thumb stroking her soft cheek, before I hear the door swing open. I rush out of my room, closing the door silently behind me. I look over to see the knights and Arthur stood there.  
"Is she going to be fine?" Gwaine questions.  
"yes." I answer my eyes heavy, my body truly exhausted.  
"what happened?" Arthur asked in a commanding voice expecting answers.  
"well I was collecting things for Giaus and I heard a scream, I ran to the sound and found her being cornered by five bandits, I knocked the first four out, but before I could stop him a thug stabbed her. I then ran here, her in my arms and I guess you know the rest." I say as I walk towards the table, so I could sit down, so I did not fall, exhaustion taking over my body. It was that moment when my clumsiness decided it was a good time to trip over my own feet. I fall forwards, my body slamming into the table, I cry out as pure white pain travelled through my body. I gasp as my hands reach down to the source of all the pain and what I found made my heart stop, a deep gash ran from my hip to my back.  
"oh my god! Merlin!" I hear Lancelot exclaim as hand pull me up.  
"ow. I did not see that." I say as the hands pulled me into their arms and placed me on the wooden table.  
"how the hell, did you not notice that!?" I hear Arthur utter in the distance as the darkness invited me in, unconsciousness clouding my brain and soon the light of day became the blackness of oblivion.

**cliff hanger! XD well I guess you'll have to review to see what happens :P  
so there you go! chapter 2! thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.  
Until next time... LATER TATERS!  
-leggomygreggo2 :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! :D next chapter! :D yey :D thank you guys for all the support! New POV in this chapter and Nala is Isabella's sorceress name . And Merlin's age came from how old Colin Morgan was when he started Merlin :D**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OTHERWISE GOD KNOWS WHAT THE HELL WOULD HAPPEN XD

Chapter 3:

**_Gwaine POV: _**

I watch helplessly as Merlin clumsily trips over his own feet I try to reach out to catch him, but my I was too slow. I hear him cry out painfully as he collides into the side of the wooden table, I watch as he slowly reaches down and pulls up his shirt, I gasp loudly as I hear Lancelot exclaim  
"oh my god! Merlin!"  
I meet Arthur's eyes as he lifts Merlin into his arm's and onto the table, worry and terror filled his blue eyes.  
"how the hell, did you not notice that!?" Arthur demands but when no answer came my eyes dart up to Merlin's now pale face, to see his eyes had closed.  
"Merlin!?" Arthur desperately urges as he gently tap the younger man's face. I stare at Merlin's face, hoping it was just a practical joke and at any minute he would open his blue eyes, and the smile would return to his youthful, joyous face.  
I look on and watch as Leon moves Arthur aside as Gaius takes the shirt off of Merlin's body and starts to dab at his wound with a cloth and some sort of potion. I look around the room and see that everyone has the same facial expression: apprehension and angst, so clearly written on their tired faces. I look towards Gaius once again, as he stitches the wide, crimson gash together. I found my eyes scanning Merlin's body, searching for any more wounds, it was then I spot his hand and his cheek. His right knuckle was a darkening shade of purple and his cheek was starting to swell and darken.  
"oh..." I trail off, the gasp noise I let out making all of my friends turn to me.  
"What is it, Gwaine?" Lancelot was the first to ask.  
"look at his right knuckle and his cheek. He wasn't joking when he said he was in a fight, and knocked them out." I watch as the rest of my comrades look over to Merlin.  
"it seems you are correct, Sir Gwaine" Gaius says as he checks Merlin's knuckles "nothing broken, just bruised" he states as he wrap's Merlin's knuckles in a white bandage, before he checks his cheek. I watch Gaius' old, surprisingly steady hand linger on the young mans cheek, his affection towards Merlin clear. Merlin was like the son he never had.  
"so he will be fine?" Arthur enquiries  
"yes, he will be after some rest." Gaius reply's, relief clear in his voice. It was then I realise that the girl Merlin carried in must be in the young mans room as I did not see her anywhere.  
"I am guessing the girl Merlin saved is occupying his room". I state and Gaius nods and replies

"you are correct Sir Gwaine. she was stabbed and needs her rest"

"where should I put him?" I ask as I start to lift Merlin into my arms, his head resting on my shoulder, his youth showing even more as he slept, it was then I wondered how old the wounded man I held in my arms was.  
"Over here" Gaius says as he points to a bed. I carefully place the younger man's body down on the bed sheets, making sure not to touch his wounds.

"Gaius?" I question as he looks towards me as id he was saying 'yes'.

"how old is Merlin?"

"he is twenty-two summers old." he replies and we all fall into a comfortable silence, thinking of our fallen friend.

We all stood around Merlin as if we were a protective shield, blocking him from any danger the world dares to throws at him. We were there for about half and hour before Gaius told us to leave, we attempted to protest but he told us he would come get us once either Merlin or the girl was awoke. And now I found myself along with Percival, Lancelot, Leon and Arthur in the tavern drinking my second mead, awaiting for any news on Merlin and the girl.

**_Isabella POV:_**

_Isabella...  
_A voice broke through the fussiness of my unconscious brain.

_Isabella. Wake up... he needs you._  
The voice speaks again, his voice deep, echoing through my brain as if I was stood in a deep, shallow cave.

_He is your destiny, young sorceress. you must wake up.  
_I shoot up, the voice still echoing through my now awake brain. I struggle to get to my feet, a dull pain coursed through my side, I look down at my cut dress to the cause of the dull pain, and spot the wound. It had completely sealed, only a pink mark of where once was a bloody open wound.

I look around the room finding it unfamiliar but comforting at the same time as a familiar manly scent shot through my nostril. I carefully lift my legs down to the floor until my feet touch the cold, concrete floor. I look around the room once again, and it then I spotted a red scarf lying on the floor and it all came back to me.

_(flashback:)_

_I walk through the old forest, marvelling in the pure beauty of the nature around me. I look to the dense forest floor, my eyes darting from plant to plant, flower to flower amazed at the various bright colours. I was so concentrated looking at the nature surrounding me, and the birds chirping, I failed to notice the sound of feet sneaking towards me. I skip out into a clearing, spinning around,my green eyes closed, excitement buzzing through my body. In less than a mile I would finally be in Camelot! I wonder how easy it would be to find him.__..._

_ It was at that moment when my magic picks up the presence of men. I spin around towards were my magic was telling me they were, and I spot them. 5 colossal thugs stalked towards me, an evil glint in each of their dark eyes.  
"what do you want?" I demand my voice shaking as they got closer and closer.  
"We know who you are, __**Nala"  
**__The nearest man growls nearly un-human like, his voice cold and creepy.  
"What do you what?!" I repeat my voice steadier this time my magic swirling in my veins, but I knew I could not use it. Damn that curse! I was totally defenceless.  
"we want you" he says again his voice scarier than before.  
"Wh..what?" I say my voice quivering  
"Your magic is mine!" he says as starts to stalk faster to me his eyes predatory.  
"HELP! PLEASE ANYONE!" I scream in a desperate plea for help.  
"no one can hear you" the man taunts. My heart quickened, fear building in the pit of my stomach.  
"please leave me alone!" I desperately plead, the man now only a few feet away.  
"I will have your magic!" he growls as he lunges at me and his fist collides into my flat stomach. It was then a voice came from nowhere. I look up to see who the kind manly voice came from, and what I see made my heart skip. Their stood a man at least six-foot tall, raven black hair and eyes bluer than the sky on a fine summers day. Only a second later mg heart skipped for a different reason, two of the __large thugs charged at my saviour. I felt my magic come to life as the handsome mans bright blue eyes shine a marvellous gold colour, and the nearest thug fly backwards. I watch helplessly as the other thugs fist collides into the raven haired mans cheek, I flinch as if I felt it too. It was then the need to protect my hero back rose through my body. _

_I tale a step nearer to the young man, who was probably my age, just to be stopped by the evil thugs body__. I watch once again, helpless as two of the other thugs charge at my hero. He took them down with just the change of his eyes. He looks up to me and I watch confused at his look of shock. Then I felt it the tearing sensation of my skin being impaled by a sharp instrument._

"NO!" my saviours voice roared as he sent the man flying backwards into a tree as I crumbled to the floor. I hear his footsteps run to me and then he was there, his blue eyes bluer if possible as he knelt by me, I feel myself get lost in the warlocks handsome looks. His eyes meet mine and I feel my magic starting to surge again.

"thank you" I mumbled my eyes never leaving his.

"your bleeding. I need to look at your wounds what is your name, if you don't mind me asking" he says as he reaches down towards my wound.

"Isabella. My name is Isabella, but you can call me Isabel if you wish" I answer

"My name is Merlin" he say as he takes out his handkerchief and presses it down on my wound, and I wince in pain.

"sorry" he murmured, his voice gentle and soothing. I smile weakly hoping he would understand it was not his fault, but shock soon took over my face which became fear as one of the thugs, stands and lurks towards my heroes back, knife ready to strike. I feel my magic surge through me in anger, and to my surprise my eyes flash silver and the man is sent flying backwards, landing with a smack, surely dead.

"you have magic!" Merlin exclaimed, and realization dawned on me. Kneeled in front of me was Emrys, my destined. That is how I used magic! The warlock broke the curse!

"so do you, Emrys" I reply and watch his face turn to one of shock.

"how do you know my name?" he asks his voice as gentle as ever.

I shall tell you later, I think it would be wise to treat my wounds first" I answer looking into his handsome features.

"oh yes,that would be wise" he smiles which takes my breath away. I feel his arms wrap around my back and lift me into his surprisingly strong arms, my magic swirls in my body again at the touch of his skin on mine. It was then I realised what was happening, Emrys, the greatest warlock ever to live was going to carry me!

"what are you doing?" I ask even though I knew the answer.

"I'm carrying you, how else are you going to get back to Camelot?" he questions gripping me tighter to him.

"walking" I answer truthfully

"I don't think you could walk, your loosing too much blood. I need to get you back to Gaius, he will help you" he says as his voice starts to fade, and I let my head rest on Merlin's strong shoulder. "it shan't be much long..." was all I hear before oblivion sucks me into its reach.

"sorry" I hear a distant familiar voice say.

"Mer...Merlin" I manage to murmur out

"don't talk, save you energy. I will get you to Camelot, just hold on until then" he demands, but I could feel myself being pulled into the darkness of unconsciousness again.

"I do...don't...think...I...c...can" I reply my eyes heavy.

" you have to!" I hear him plead. It did not matter how much I wanted to stay conscious, the blackness around my confused mind was winning.

"Merl-" I manage before I succumb to the dark.

(end of flashback)

It all came back to me in a rush and I wanted him, I wanted my destined one close. I walk on un-steady feet to the quite large wooden door. I open the door and it creaked in protest. I silently make my way down the stone steps, there was no one in sight, I quickly scan the room in hope, to find the young warlock. It was then I spot him, pale and sweaty, lying on a bed, I rush as fast as I could to him.

"Merlin?" I question. Before I see that the young warlock wore no shirt and his surprisingly defined abb muscles and his bare chest were clear for her to stare at. I quickly stop myself, there were more important matters at hand, such as the wound that covered his left side. I place my hands on his smooth skin and start to in cant a healing spell, I watch pleased as his side turned from red and scorched like to its normal paleness, his stitched wound now merely a small cut. Pleased with my work I let exhaustion take over me and I pull the closest seat to the bed and sat down, until. I fell asleep my head resting on his hard but comfy chest as my hand entangled itself with his larger ones, and I fall into a blissful sleep.

**Here you go! Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed and please, please please review! I love hearing your thoughts****, and reviews make me update faster :p**

**La****ter taters!**

**-leggomygreggo ! X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :D thanks u guys for all the follows and favourites, they motivate me to write more! :D I hope this does not confuse anyone but I decided to change when this fic is set to in between series 1 and 2. I think it would make more sense that way :D soo here's the next chapter everyone! **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN, IF I DID I WOULD BE TAKING ISABELLA'S PLACE XD

Chapter 4:

**_Giaus POV:  
_**  
I swiftly make my way towards the Lady Morgana's chamber, her sleeping draught in my hand. Usually Merlin would take it for me while I prepared supper but for obvious reasons Merlin would not be able to. I round a corner and soon came to the wooden doors of her chambers, my knuckles knock on the heavy door, echoing down the empty hall. The door open's slowly to show the Lady Morgana's alluring face.  
"oh.. Giaus. What can I do for you?" she question's  
"I'm here to give you, your sleeping draught, My Lady" I reply.  
"Is it not a little early?" she inquires  
"I need to collect some herbs before sun down, and to care for my patients."  
"indeed... thank you" she declares as she takes the small brown bottle from my ageing hands, before turning and closing the doors. I sigh. _One job done, on to another _I ponder as I make my way down the long hallway. Soon I found myself outside my chambers. I open the door ensuring not to let it bang as Merlin would do. I walk into my chambers, heading to check on the girl, I didn't even bother checking on the young Warlock knowing his wounds were less life threatening than of hers, the fact that Merlin had healed the young woman with his powers must have left my brain. I open the door to Merlin's sleeping quarters and to my utter astonishment and shock the girl was not there. In my confused daze I look around Merlin's fairly tidy room, but she was not there it was like if she disappeared. I walk back out of Merlin's room and what I see shocks me further. The young girl was slumbering, her head resting on Merlin's chest, her left hand lying on his the now healed side, her other hand entangled in Merlin's larger ones. What shocked me the most was how his wounds had healed. _ could he have healed himself? is that possible? _I think before I move quietly to them and place a spare blanket over the woman's slender shoulders, before turning around and heading out the door, to collect the herbs I needed, making a reminder in my mind to remember to ask the young Warlock how he was healed and who the young woman currently resting on Merlin's chest was.

_**Merlin POV:  
**_  
The dark, cloudy mist around my unconscious brain started to clear, the darkness replaced by blissful slumber. Soon enough the mist had completely dispersed and my heavy eyes started to become lighter and shortly after my eye lids started to flutter open. My blue eyes open completely, the light of the fading sun dazzling me for a few seconds before my eyes adjusted to the new-found light. I start to move my arms but soon found I couldn't, the slight weight of an unknown body making the simple action complicated. My eyes swiftly dart down to the body and to my surprise I see the face of Isabella, her beauty once again taking my breath away. Her long caramel hair covered my chest, tickling the skin beneath it. I feel her small hand entangled in my manlier ones, whilst the other rests on my side. A slight twinge of pain radiated off my side, I do my best to look at my side, struggling to push myself to a sitting position, but eventually I succeed, her head falling gently on to my lap. I look down to my side and to my shock the once gaping wound was now merely a scratch, it was then I remembered what Isabella could do. She was a magic user, just like me. I try to move from under her but to my surprise she lets out a mumble which sounded something like:  
"Don't move, please. you're so warm" and with that she moves closer to me. To my shock, my hands moved to her hips and started to pull her up to the bed, it was as if they had a mind of their own. I use my magic to help me, as I struggled slightly, my body still weak from the blood loss. As soon as she was off the seat her arms went around my sides and she slides herself as close to me as physically possible. Her body being so close to mine sent sparks through me, my magic souring to life, why I don't know. My magic spread warmly through my veins and to my shock and awe, mist like gold started to seep from my body to her's, all the while silver mist came out of her and into me. I felt my body tingle, the magic I felt inside me now more powerful than before, the mix of gold and silver churning in my veins, strengthening my magic. As soon as the magic inside me stopped whirling around my body I slump forwards my energy draining, and my head leans on hers, content with resting on her feeling as though I had known her for years and not less than a day. The feelings I had already developed towards her confusing me, how could I feel this way? My mind, in its tiered, confused state, fell once again into oblivion.

**Well there it is! Chapter 4! Sorry if it was kind of short, but I have no idea if you guys want them longer or not. So off you ****could review it would mean so much. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed XD **

**\- Leggomygreggo2 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all... fancy seeing you here... hehe :P I'm not crazy or anything XD I am so amazed at the reaction I'm getting for this fic I am totally gob smacked! ** **so thank you and I love you guys :D ****In this chapter more of Isabella's past is revealed... dun dun dun! she is 22, same as Merlin and is originally from Wales (a town called Monmouth, which is at the borders of England, and why it takes her so long to get to Camelot... Her mother is originally English but moves to Wales to escape an evil sorceress...to be revealed later in this fic...she then comes across a man who becomes Isabella's father, his name is to be revealed... ) the curse is placed on her in this flashback, btw the curse was made up by me. I think it is enough from me... so here it is chapter 5! XD **

_**Isabella POV:**__  
__**Flashback (in her sleep) 4 years before, (which makes her 18/17 ish) :**__  
I stare into my mothers eyes as they fade away, the once bright, caring hazel colour now turning a dark brown as her soul leaves her behind. Leaving only her body in its shattered state , drowning, suffocating in deaths unruly restrains.  
"Mother! Please do not leave me!" I plead my hands frantically searching for any wounds.  
"Mother, I do not understand, you have no wounds, but yet you succumb to death." I voice  
"my darling Isabella, you must leave me. Now, before she gets here. She cannot find you, or you will suffer the same death."  
"Please, Mother. I cannot leave you. If you die then I will happily die along your side. Father is gone and you are fading, and their will be nothing left for me on this planet."  
"No, Isabella. You have a great destiny, one you must fulfil. You must leave, find the One the druids call Emrys. He will protect you. You are his destiny, and he is yours. Together you will bring magic back to all lands, and protect the once and future king. You will find him in Ealdor, a small village on the outskirts of Camelot. Take the horse and leave, your magic although strengthening cannot defeat the woman who is coming, she is a powerful sorceress and will do anything to kill my family and make me suffer. You are all that is left, the last hope. Now my darling, you must go."  
_"_I cannot leave you mother, and I will not. I can save you!"  
"No, my girl. It is too late. I knew this would happen someday, I was cursed, to die a painful death. She will know where I am, and she will kill you now leave! be safe! it is all I wish for." she manages to say, her voice full of pain and sadness.  
"for you mother, I will leave."  
"That's my girl. I love you, remember that. Go,now my child" She says as tears stream down her Gray, pale face, making a stream like line down her once rosy cheeks.  
"I love you too, dear Mother, I shall carry you in my heart, Always." I declared, tears slipping from my eyes landing on my mothers cheeks, infusing with her own tears. I lean forward and press a kiss on her forehead, my heart tearing in half, grief already taking over me. "Goodbye, mother" I say as I stand and start to walk to the entrance of the small cottage we lived in. I turn around one last time to my mother, she smiled at me tears still streaming down her face. I watch her beautiful face turn into panicked and before I could utter a word, my mothers eyes flashed silver, and I hear a thud behind me, I turn sharply around to see a woman, an ugly, filthy, evil sorceress.  
"RUN ISABELLA! I LOVE YOU!" Mother shouted as I jump over the sorceresses body, but before I could turn the corner I hear an ugly voice start to chant.  
"__**celiot barna non sabage ler garna!" **__the voice screams out and I feel the magic that coursed through my veins freeze, and my heart grow cold.  
"NO!" I hear mother cry her voice making me stop and turn back towards her, and I watch in absolute terror as the witch pushes her self onto her feet and towards my petrified Mother, the evil glint in the sorceresses eyes clear as she stood over Mother. An evil smile spreads across her ugly face, making me shiver. Her voice making my skin crawl, and what she says next making me tremble, quiver even.  
"finally, the time for my revenge is upon us, old friend. Now your precious daughter will never have her magic again, the only way to undo what has been done is when her destined frees her heart, but it will never happen. She will live a sad, torturous life, without her magic she will fade, her whole being, the essence of life abandoning her to a desolate meaning of living. She will suffer more than you, and she will never know how to rid the curse, you should have told her about him, but now she will suffer. and with that said, old friend I bid you farewell" And with her final word the evil sorceress lifted her grotesque hands and a beam of lightning came out of each hand hitting my mother in the chest. I hold in the sob that threatened to come out as I watch the remaining light fade from my mothers eyes, and her body becomes limp, death finally getting its way. And then I ran, sprinting as fast as my feet would take me until I reach the stables, I barge into the stable, throwing on my horse's bridle, not even bothering with the saddle, before jumping on the giant, grey stallion and gallop off towards the direction of where Camelot hopefully was. Tears of pain, grief and utter devastation leaked from my watery eyes, the wind passing my face wiping them away, as if it was the comforting hands of my Mother. It was that thought which made my shoulders shake, the pent up grief finally being let out, and with that I let out a painful, grief filled whale. __**  
"mother" **__I sob as I bend down onto the stallions mane and weep into the neck of the great beast below me._

_**End of flashback: still Isabella's**_** POV:**

My eyes shoot open fresh tears, streaking down my face leaving a trail of salty water. As I regain my breathing, taking in big amounts of oxygen and releasing it slowly, I realise I was laying on something relatively hard and warm. And then I realise, I was lying on a man. But not just any man. Emrys!. I feel him move underneath me, and it was then I noticed that I felt different, stronger, power-fuller. The power which surged through my veins making me gasp, I had never felt so much power. I feel Merlin stir underneath me, and when he opens his eyes I gasp, his eyes shone, tears streaking his cheeks. But it was not that, which surprised me, it was the fact that one glowed a wonderful gold while the other glimmered silver. All the flames around us are blown out by a sudden gust of wind, which stopped as Merlin's eyes turned back to their normal gorgeous blue, and shoot to mine straight away. Tears still leaking from the corners of his eyes. He struggles to sit up but eventually succeeded and leaned on the wall behind him.

"Are you okay" Was the first thing he asks worry and pain clear to hear in his voice, as he stroked away the tears which ceased to stop falling, away with his thumb.

"I do not know. I have terrible nightmares, one in perticular is one of my Mother's death" I answer not quite sure why I trusted him so much and why I felt so close to him already. It had been less than a day for gods sake! I hear him gasp, shocked at what I said.

"My sleep was too plagued by a nightmare. In fact I belive we dreamed the same. The death of your mother" I let out a short gasp as what he says sinks its way into my brain.

"how... I...I..." I manage before tiredness over takes me and I lean on Merlin's shoulder, and falling intro a deep slumber takes over me and I slip into oblivion.

**s****o that was chapter 5 everyone! Until next time. LATER TATERS.**

**-Leggomygreggo2 **


	6. Chapter 6

Hello** me again XD I love you guys for even reading this let alone following and favouring, but if you have time if you could leave me a review and tell me whats good and not, it would be much appreciated :D so less banter from me, here's the next chapter!**

**_Merlin POV:  
_**  
I watch helplessly as she slips into slumber, her head resting on my shoulder, as her tiered body lets itself rest. I sit on Gaius's ageing bed, my thoughts a million miles away.  
_Why did I dream her nightmare? Why do I feel so powerful? Did, she and I swap magic? share magic? Why does it feel as if I know her already? Why is she here?  
_I was so confused, she made me feel confused but at home at the same time. I look around Giaus's quarters, looking for the old physician but he was no where to be seen. I gently take her into my arms fully, carrying her back to my bed and lay her down. I look out of my window and see the sun going down, disappearing behind the castles large walls, the yellows blending with the reds and oranges making a scene which took my breath away, and then my brain remembers. Arthur! _He's going to kill me! _I think as I rush to my closet, throwing on a blue shirt and a brown jacket followed by my trademark red scarf. I quickly write a note for Isabella encase she woke up before I was back, before rushing out of Giaus's quarters and towards Arthur's chambers. I swing the door open expecting Arthur to scold me for being late but what I found surprised me, a table full of food was placed in the middle of Arthur's room, and not only Arthur but Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot and Percival sat around the table.  
"Merlin!...what are you doing here? your supposed to be in bed...you know resting" Arthur says shock evident in his voice.  
"well someone has to watch out you don't eat too much" I retort  
"Merlin! For the last time, I am not fat!"  
"could have fooled me. Maybe its your baby fat" I say and I hear snickers come from the other Knights.  
"MERLIN!I AM NOT FAT!" he might as well have shouted, for that is how loud he responds..  
"Fine, Fine whatever you say..." I chuckle, as Arthur picks up the nearest object and hurl's it at me, I quickly dodge, bending forward the plate missing me by meters. But then the pain hit me, and before I could hold it in I let out a pain filled moan, I sink to the floor laying on my back, my breathing laboured, as pain took over my side.  
"Oh my god! Merlin are you okay?" I hear Lancelot say as the pain started to ebb away. I hear footsteps walking to my side and a body kneel next to me, I look up to see Arthur's face.  
"I'm so sorr-" He started to say before I burst out laughing, his worried face making me laugh, he always said he didn't care but here he was, caring.  
"What's so funny?" He demands.  
"oh nothing. anyway What's going on?" I enquire, changing the subject before he could ask any more questions.  
"We where disguising...urm..." Arthur stars  
"the night watch" Gwaine finishes, his voice on edge.  
"For the best Knights of Camelot you are very bad liars" I declare, knowing they were not telling the truth.  
"We are not. the night guards needs improvement" Arthur says  
"Well that's odd, isn't it?" I question knowing I would catch them out.  
"what is?" Lancelot asks nervously  
"its just that, if I remember correctly, and I am pretty sure I do, just last week the council meeting was on increasing and improving the night guards. Or was that something I made up, dreamed even?" I say grinning at the faces of the knights as they realise they had been caught out.  
"I have no idea what you are on about" Arthur comments  
"oh I think you do, considering you were the one to bring it up" I retort  
"I...I.." He stutters  
"So what were you really disguising?" I ask question again.  
"urmm... the gi-" Arthur started when the door bursts open and Giaus rushes in followed by Isabella.  
"Isabella? Are yo-" I start but she rushes to me and her arms wrap around my neck.  
"What's wrong?" I ask her, keeping my voice low.  
"You were in pain, I could feel it. not as intense as you but still I felt it" she says as she tightens her grip before adding "Why do I feel your pain? And you dream the same dreams as I do?" she asks  
"I have no idea. We can talk more later, you should be resting" I say  
"And shouldn't you?" She retort's but before I could answer Gwaine says  
"oh she got you there mate" as he chuckles.

"And I didn't catch you all out just merely seconds ago?" I respond confidently and which made the older man silent straight away.

"Merlin?" I hear Isabella speak, her angel like voice bringing me back to look at her as she removes her arms from around my neck and to my arm gripping it tightly as if she just noticed the other men in the room. They must have seemed intimidating or scary to her, I couldn't blame her after all she was attacked by men around the same build, and if I didn't know the knights I would proberly find them slightly intimidating.

"Yes?" I answer trying not to get lost in her green eyes.

"who are these men? I only know you and most recently Giaus, he gave me quite the fright actually." she says cowering slightly behind me

"Sorry, I should have thought of that. These are my friends, the blonde one right there" I say pointing at Arthur " Is prince Arthur but be warned he is a massive clot pole." I announce trying to make her feel more comfortable with the men in the room.

"Merlin, that is no way to talk to your future king!" Arthur comments.

"Sorry, Prince Prat." I answer before pointing at each of the knights "That's Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival and Leon. Do not worry about them, no harm will come to you with any of them, I can insure you."

"Indeed." she replys before stepping slightly more forwards before adressing Arthur and the knights "My name is Isabella Borden. I am pleased to meet you" she announces her voice confident.

"Ahha! Now we know your name!" Gwaine says, for some reason over joyed at knowing her name.

"Anyway, Arthur are there any chores to be done?" I enquire

"No, you were supposed to be resting. So go, I expect you up tomorrow at dawn, we are going to inspect the area of Isabella's attack and will need your help. Now go. Rest." he answers before he dismisses us and we leave the room and back to Giaus's chambers to 'rest'. More like banter with Isabella.

_**Arthur **__**POV: **_

I watch as Merlin, Giaus and Isabella disappear out the door and out of sight. I then turn to the rest of the knights and say

"theirs your answer, her name is Isabella"

"But her name is not the only thing we wanted to know." Leon says.

"Merlin will tell us later but for now, go home and rest. You all need to be rested for tomorrow. I have no idea what we will come across. So we need to be ready." I say before making my way to my closet to find any night wear, as they l all leave with a 'sire' or a 'goodnight' and left me in peace to think about the questions I also had about the girl. Deciding I would interrogate Merlin later, I fell sleepily on my bed and before you could say dollop head I was unconscious, my mind in bliss as it dreamed about my future, not really knowing how many dangers I would come to face.

_**So chapter 6 guys! Wahooo! Thanks again**__** :) I shall see you next time. Later taters.**_

_**-Leggomygreggo2 x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello all, Me again XD this is the next chapter hope you enjoy XD thanks for your support guys! we are nearly at 1,000 views! I cannot believe it, I love finding out what you guys think and I appreciate every follow, favourite and review XD**_

_DISCLAIMER: FORGOT TO DO THIS LAST CHAPTER BUT I STILL DO NOT OWN MERLIN, SAD I KNOW ;)_

_**Merlin POV:**_

I trail behind Gaius, Isabella at my side as we make our way towards Gaius and I's chambers. The red, yellows and orange of the sun gone, replaced by a darkening shade of blue as the night sky banished the bright blue of the day. As I watch the ever darkening sky a sudden thought came to me.  
"urm, Gaius?" I question  
"what is it, my boy?" He answers  
"Its dark outside, which means its night"  
"Well who would have guessed, I must say I am proud of your vast amount of intelligence." He reply's sarcasm obvious in his voice  
"No, what I'm trying to say is at night we sleep, obviously... So where is Isabella going to sleep?" I say  
"oh... I see. Well for now she can sleep on my bed, I will sleep on the flo-"  
"No, It's okay, really. I shall sleep on the floor, I do not want to cause any problems" she interrupts Gaius, her voice telling us there was no point arguing.  
It was then we arrive at Gaius's chambers door, he opens the maturing door as it screeches as if it was screaming in protest not wanting to be opened. We sat down and ate supper, our conversation on what tomorrow would bring. Soon enough our plates were clean and Giaus bid us a goodnight before he retreated to his bed. I stood, placing all the dishes in the sink (_AN:I have no idea if they had sinks or not, also not sure that if they did, they would have properly been called something else, but whatever its a sink now :P)_ and started to quietly wash them up. I hear a chair quietly scrape the floor as Isabella stands, I look over my shoulder and once again I found the breathe being taken out of my lungs at the sight in front of my eyes , the flickering of a candle lit half of her beautiful while the other half was hidden beneath a shadow, her green eyes twinkling in the dim light. I must have been staring for quite a while because she coughs loudly bringing me out of my gawking.  
"Sorry" I mutter before adding "We should rest, early morning tomorrow!" I say as I walk to my chambers, I open my door and I hear her delicate footsteps follow me up the concrete steps and into my room.  
"urm...Merlin?" she enquires  
"Yes?" I answer turning to her  
"have you any blankets and pillows I can use?"  
"oh... urm... Sleep in my bed. I will sleep on the chair."  
"But Merlin, I do not wish to kick you out of your own bed"  
"Really Isabella is aright, I have slept in worse places. Trust me. It is only until you find your own place to live, and I do not mind. We both need the rest, so no arguing."  
"If you are really sure"  
"Yes, now go. Rest." I say as I walk to my closet, I look over my shoulder making sure she was not looking before I rush to charge into a night shirt and trousers. I turn around to find Isabella deep in slumber, drowning in my blanket. I sat down in the chair watching Isabella sleep, her face looked more youthful in sleep, the troubles of her life disappeared. I watch her chest rise and fall a rhythmic continuation which soothed away all my worries as I knew she was alive and soon I found myself asleep, in a peaceful slumber.

The early light cast its way into my chambers waking me from my dreamless slumber, I look around in confusion. _Why am I on a_ chair? I think before my eyes fell in the still sleeping Isabella, then I remembered. Since she was still asleep I deided to leave her be, and walked to my closet changing quickly into a shirt, trousers, jacket and my red scarf. I look cast one finall look at Isabella before quietly slipping out of the door. I found Gaius still asleep, so I grab an apple and a piece of bread, before rapidly writing a note which read:

_With Arthur and the knights. Will be back later.  
__Merlin.  
_  
And with that I ran out of the door towards Arthurs chambers.

_**So that was chapter 7! was not as long as usual but hope you enjoy anyway. next chapter will be on Merlin, Arthur and co, go to where Isabella was attacked.  
Thanks again all my readers :D Later Taters  
-Leggomygreggo2 x**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys, its me, once again XD  
Before we get into the chapter I would like to thank you guys for your support and kindness, its mind boggling on how many people have viewed this fic. so i would like to thank you for:  
1,209 views! (that's just mental)  
6 reviews (love you guys XD)  
23 followers (*gives virtual hug*)  
10 favourites (*gives a virtual day off :D Arthur would be proud)  
So enough from moi...**

**Chapter 8:  
****_  
Merlin POV:_**  
I run towards Arthur's chambers, making a sharp right as I run into the kitchen, grabbing one of the plates which was full of food. I then make a dash for Arthur's chambers, plate balancing skilfully on my experienced hand, never slipping as I sprint through the empty corridors which in an hours time would be buzzing with life, servant's dashing by in a bid to reach their masters. In record time I reach Arthur's door, I carefully and silently open the large wooden door and stride into the grand chambers of the future king, finding him snoring away content in his slumber. I place the plate down quietly on the sturdy wooden table before making my way over to the large windows and pulling the crimson, heavy curtains back the sunlight poring in, lighting the once dim room.  
"Wakey, wakey eggs on bakey! Its time to get up you lazy-" I start but the croaky voice of Arthur cuts my speech off  
"If you were going to say lazy daisy then you are fired" He mutters his face hiding in his pillow, trying to block the light of the morning sky.  
"Actually I was going to say clot-pole but daisy will do" I retort  
"Merlin its too early. Leave me be"  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I cannot do that. Now if you'de get out of bed it would be much appreciated."  
"I'd be appreciated if you left me to sleep!" He growls, he really was not a morning person.  
"But you were the one that wanted to be woken at dawn."  
"Why would I do such a thing! I need my beauty sleep!"  
"Well that doesn't work, does it?"  
"Merlin..." He growls once again.  
"Alight, alight. But you do need to get up. You said you wanted to leave for the woods before the rest of Camelot wake, and at your current speed it will not happen."  
"Fine. I am up!" He finally concedes, shoving the thick sheets which covered his body back and got up walking to were he changes, awaiting for me to get his clothes. I walk to his wardrobe, it was so big it proberly was the size of my entire room! I pick out a white shirt and brown trousers. I turn towards where he was when he sends his night shirt flying over the wood he stood behind and landed on my head, I reach up and pull it off just as Arthur's head pop's out from around the wooden changing area a arrogant smirk plagued his face. I ignore the smirk and walk to him, throwing the white shirt I picked out onto his head before helping him get changed. Soon enough, after Arthur had eaten (and after I secretly ate the bread and apple I grabbed) we made our way to the stables were we found Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Leon waiting for us to arrive. I quickly and thoroughly saddle five horses for Arthur and the knights, before making my way to Eirwen _(_**_AN_**_:since I am welsh I thought I would give Merlin's horse a welsh name, Eirwen is a mix off Eira which is snow and Gwen which in welsh names means blessed. Also the horse is gonna be important in this fic :D)_. Since none of the knights or Arthur told me to hurry I take my time saddling her, murmuring to her as if she was human. She had long, elegant legs, her soft fur a pure white shade, like snow on a winters morn, her dainty head held up proudly her ears flickering back and forth listening to the sound of my voice,she had one rich brown coloured eye when the other was a light silver like blue, almost a white colour, her beautiful white mane flowed down her strong neck like waves on sand, her tail swished in the gentle breeze as she lets out a big breathe of contentment as I stroke her neck. Once I had finished I climb onto her back, collecting the reins as she lets out a small whinny of excitement .  
"I can never figure out how you handle that horse, Merlin" Arthur says.  
"Its quite easy actually" I reply. Eirwen was a horse given to Arthur by a noble family from Wales as a gift of Camelot and their friendship. When Arthur rode her the first time he was bucked off, to say I didn't laugh would be a blatant lie, so for a punishment he made me swap horses, and to my surprise the horse followed my every command, the once untameable creature now a gentle giant. After that incident no one could ride her, when Arthur attempted to he was instantly bucked off, many of the other knights have also attempted to ride her but it seemed only I was destined to ride her. After Uther found out he gave commands to kill the poor animal but Arthur convinced him not to, he said that she let me ride her and after all if I was to join him on hunts I would need my own horse, Uther eventually agreed, but not easily I can tell you that, it took two weeks!  
I pat her neck gently murmuring "Good girl" as Arthur grunts in reply before asking:  
"everyone ready?" We all reply,  
Gwaine with a "Of course, Princess"  
Lancelot and I with a simple "Yes"  
Percival with a nod  
And Leon with a "Yes, Sire"  
"Good." Was Arthur's only reply before turning around, heading through the stable doors and trotting off towards the castle gaits. I gentle nudge Eirwen's side with my foot knowing it did not require alot to make her move, she trot's to catch Arthur up, practically dancing across the courtyard with elegance and grace. Once we were through the gates Arthue canters off up a hill, Eirwen following his lead and with so much joy, canters after him, her legs stretching further and further apart, eating the ground beneath us, her tail and head held high and her ears pricked forward. It didn't take long to catch up with Arthur as we canter down the hill, he slows down his horse once we reach the open land of a enormous field, we stop waiting for the knights to catch up. Once they had we stand still for a few minuites letting out horses catch their breath but it didn't seem as if Eirwen wanted to stop. Her hoof was clawing the floor, wanting to go again.  
"I think we should have a race. First one to reach the forest edge." And with that he galloped off. I nudge Eirwen into a trot, then a canter until finally gallop.  
"Go Eira!" I whisper and with a new found motivation Eirwen lunges into a faster speed, the hills and grass around me becoming a green blur. We easily catch up to Arthur and sore passed him, the wind blowing through my hair, as Eirwen's flowing mane swirls in the gentle caress of the wind. Too soon we reached to forest edge, and I had to stop her, she lets out a neigh of disapproval, but as soon as I stroke her neck I feel her settle again. As I waited I leaned back in my saddle until my back rested on her back and I closed my eyes, trusting her. I don't even bother moving when I hear the rest of my comrades arrive, I felt so relaxed and content.  
"oi! No time for sleeping Merlin!" Arthur says  
"I'm not sleeping, I was waiting for you to finally arrive."  
"yeah, yeah, just come on show us the way to where you found Isabella"  
"come on then" I mumble more to myself and Eirwen than Arthur and the knights. We weave through the old trees, the horses hooves squelching in the mud below their feet, the mud moulding around their 'U' shaped hooves. We had been riding for around 20 minutes when in the corner of my eyes I spot a light brown object, I jump from Eirwen's back, her head nuzzling into my shoulder as if waiting my praise. I rub her forehead mumbling a "Clever girl" before leading her to the object I spotted, and to my recognition it was my basket. I pick it up before announcing:  
"this way." and climbed back onto Eirwen and trotting towards the way were I first met the beauty who at this very moment was sleeping in my bed, the girl who I would fall for, the girl the legends called Nala, The girl who would become my future...  
The legend of Emrys and Nala had begun.

**_So that was it! Chapter 8! Please if you have any time just leave me a quick review. they mean so much and motivate me to write more! Keep on following and favoriting!  
_****_I love you guys. Until next time! SEE YOU IN A WHILE CROCODILE(S) SEE YOU LATER TATERS._****_  
_****_-Leggomygreggo2 x _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello all! here is chapter 9. in this chapter things gets interesting and in this fic 'merlin' is set in the 1400.  
I can't believe we are nearly at chapter 10 already! XD  
hope you enjoy and with no further comments from me..._**

Chapter 9:

_**Merlin POV:**_

I shuffle in the hard saddle beneath me, nervously twitching. Anxiety building as we neared the familiar clearing, my brain telling me not to take a stride further but my body ignored the request and kicked Eirwen's side, urging her on to a quicker walk. Her rare, unusual eyes dart around the dense forest, the anxiety and nervousness I was feeling, generating from my hand, my quickened heartbeat pulsing through my slim hands into her shoulder as I stroke the strong muscles beneath.  
"Its okay, girl" I soothe my voice quivering slightly as the feeling of unease and apprehension heightening until Eirwen started to prance beneath my body, her head flinging up and down, her tail waving back and forth her agitation clear as I start to shake. it was as if something was trying to stop me, prevent me from returning to the clearing. Why I was shaking so extensively, I had no clue, but the closer we got the feeling of uneasiness built so high my shoulders slumped forwards, and I grew tiered, sleepy as if every step Eirwen took was a lullaby luring me to sleep.  
"Merlin? Are you all right there mate?" I hear Gwaine question through the haze, anxiety enveloped me in. With more effort than it should I lift my head to Gwaine, avoiding the look of concern he shot me.  
"Of course, Why wouldn't I?" I answer but before he could answer the clearing came into sight.  
Eirwen whines loudly as if protesting at entering the clearing, I try to soothe her but her nervousness only increased which drove my own to its limits. As if in slow motion we near the clearing, unbearably slow, the tension thickening between horse and rider as if we both knew something was going to happen.  
Then we made it, Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Leon all trailing behind, their bodies tense, as the horses take their last strides towards the clearing. I jump of Eirwen, my legs wobble beneath my weight, and I lean on Eirwen for a moment, her strength draining into me, before standing straight.  
Two bodies lay on the floor, the one I sent flying backwards and the one Isabella saved me from.  
Although I regret that I killed someone, I felt no sympathy for the cowardly thugs who chose to victimise a innocent woman. The anger I felt towards them, resurrected from deep inside of me, and I feel my magic grow pulsing hard through my veins, gold and silver churning together as if dancing gracefully, in a circular motion around my body. I feel my hands tingle and my eyes turn into a mix of gold and silver. It was then my thoughts return and I push my anger down, the magic that threatened to surge out of me retreated back into the safety of my chest.  
"Merlin? Hello? Anyone there?" I hear Arthur's voice interrupt my inner battle  
"Wh...what?" I stutter  
"I said, Did you do this?" He demanded pointing towards the two dead thugs.  
"Yes, that one stabbed Isabella" I said pointing to the ugly thugs dead body, which was slumped against the tall tree.  
"you did this?" he repeated  
"I didn't want to, they were attacking a defenceless woman" I reply my voice defensive  
"I know, Its just hard to believe _you _did this, I mean your so...so...Merlin!"  
"Thanks, clot-pole" I mumble under my breath.  
"Tell me the whole story" Arthur demands again his voice full of authority.  
"I was searching for Lavender for Gaius, when a scream tore through the silent trees, I instantly ran towards the distressed scream. When I got here five men circled Isabella, she pleaded with them but with no avail. They stalked towards her and the leader punched her in the stomach, then I rushed out, I didn't know what else I could do to help her so I went with instinct. I shouted at them before two came rushing at me, I knocked the first one out followed by the second, third and fourth, Don't ask me how because I honestly don't know, I was fuelled by anger I guess. I looked up the leader smirked at me before he stabbed Isabell and I knocked him out, I guess he must of hit his head really hard on the tree. I picked Isabella up before running back to Camelot." I look to Arthur and he nods as if taking in the information and he walked to the dead leader.  
"Gwaine, Lance dispose of this scum. Percy, Leon grab the other one. Bury them." He says as the knights did as they were ordered, picking up the two thugs and roughly carried them away. I turn around to find Eirwen right there, waiting patiently for me, I lean forward resting my head on hers, taking comfort out of the gentle giant. I soothe her tense muscles, moving my fingers down her neck in a slow circular motion, I feel her muscles loosen and her body lean more on me as her eyes closed, and my own started to feel heavy and my eye lids flutters closed as if two miniature people were pulling them closed. But just as my body was beginning to fall asleep the bantering of the Knights travelled to my ears, and my body shoots up. I look to the sound of Arthur telling them to be quiet as he sent them glares, but it was too late I was fully awake again and Eirwen was stood straight her ears flickering and her eyes open.  
I walk to them Eirwen following behind me, Arthur said something before they all turned to look at me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Nothing... Are we ready to leave?" Arthur question's looking at me if he was only asking me  
"Sure..." I answer hesitantly.  
"Great, let's go!" Arthur exclaims before walking to his horse and jumping on, his behaviour confusing me. However the topic of Arthur's behaviour didn't last long because as soon as I jumped on Isabella and started to follow the Knights as they trot after Arthur, my head started to ache. I clutched it, grunting as the pain increased, then it seemed to be travelling around my body as the pain makes it way merrily down to my shoulder, then my chest, to my stomach and finally my legs. By then I was moaning loudly, shouting in pain, my throat hoarse. I hear a buzzing sound over the pain, which soon formed into the concerned voice of Arthur as the pain dispersed. I breathed heavily, taking deep breathes, clutching to Eirwen's whit mane until my knuckles blended into the white. I look up to find Arthur and the knights shouting, meters away banging on a unseen, transparent wall. It was then I heard what Arthur was shouting:  
"MERLIN! RUN! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! NOW!" but it deemed too late as a imperceptible force, like a pair of robust invisible hands clung to my shoulders, its ice cold grip forcing me off of my saddle, sending me crashing to the floor. Lying dazed for a few second, I look around again, and I feel the cold presence nearing me again.  
"cen rah lwma" I mutter quietly and my eyes flash Gold and silver and the once invisible force became a woman. I roll out of the way just as she brought a ball of fire at me. I jump to my feet ready to fight her off but the identity of this Woman made me freeze.  
It was her the woman from Isabella's nightmare, the woman who took away Isabella's mother away and put Isabella into a life of loneliness and misery. Anger filed my next actions as my body became unfrozen.

"YOU!" I roared my voice louder then ever before, the woman seemed to shy away slightly at the greatness my voice held.  
"YOU KILLED HER MOTHER!" I shout again.  
"So you do know, young Warlock. You know of your destiny and what Isabella and you are meant to fulfil. But I can never let such a powerful union develop. You and her will never take your rightful place as King and Queen of Wales and all things magical."  
"WAIT...what?" I thunder, confusion taking over my anger.  
"Ahh... So you know of your destiny, but did your Mother not tell you?"  
"Tell me what!?" I demanded.  
"Once, Your mother and Isabella's mother were the best of friends, a bond that ran deep between the two. Isabella's mother, the secret sister of Uther, Your mother, the lost Daughter of King Owain Glyndwr met before Uther's Reign, from a young age they became friends, peace talks between England and Wales, binding them together. That was until Uther took Camelot and magic was banished, Isabella's mother feared her own brother for she had magic. She fled to Wales were your mother sheltered her, until her farther was forced to banish her Together they fled to Ealdor, Wales loosing its only heir. But soon Isabella's mother fled back to Wales, fear sending her away all the while Isebella grew inside her. My Sister and I set upon her a curse, for what Uther took away from us. Your mother thought her dead,and never searched, and not soon after she met your farther and you where conceived. Who Isabella's farther is, I cannot reveal. It is only she that knows, but the births of you and her restored the balance of life. After so many deaths during the Great Purge, two lives balanced out the lives of men and magic once again. I am not to kill you now, it is not my destiny, but Be warned _Emrys _your life is in as much danger as the one's you are destined to protect!" She answers, shock taking over my body.

_I'm a prince? _Was all my brain could think and before I could move the Witch whispered out a spell and she was gone, and with it the invisible wall between me and the knights disappeared. I fell to my knees, shaking all over. I was the future King of Wales, its next in line. I had a living grand-farther who was a king!  
"Merlin?" I hear a voice behind me say and I turn to see the shocked faces of Arthur and the knights. Arthur mad his way over, he himself in shock, He knelt in front of me before he asked:  
"So for the past year, I have been treating the future King of Wales as a servant. And the woman you saved is my cosine?" he says before Gwaine comments:  
"So the future King of Wales frequently carries me home drunk, now that's embarrassing" I chuckle at the thought, the many times I had carried him home, fixed him up when he got into fights, cleaned his Armour and had to listen to his endless stories about his drunken adventures.  
"Well this my friends, has just got interesting" was Lancelot's only comment.

**_Dun...Dun...Dun...!  
_**  
_**Well then guys, that was chapter 9! lol.  
Thanks for reading. keep reviewing, favourite-ing and following.  
goodbye 'yall. Later Taters.  
-Leggomygreggo2 x  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys! its me! lol. sorry for not updating last week but I was busy posting another Merlin fic XD hope you can for give me :D so here it is chapter 10!  
_**_**thanks for all your support :D the more you review,follow and favourite the more I want to write :D  
So...onwards!**_

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Isabella's POV:**_

"No...Merlin..." I mumble in my restless sleep, my brain plagued with nightmares. Merlin, Arthur and the knights ride towards the clearing, Merlin's posture tense. I feel that danger was near him, and I grew scared, I couldn't loose my destined.  
"gos rah sor" I murmur trying to stop Merlin from going any further, but his magic was overpowering and the only effect I made was making him exhausted. They neared the clearing and I could sense Merlin tense as he got nearer. Could he sense the danger too?  
It was merely a minute later they arrive in the clearing, and Merlin jumps off his beautiful mare, steadying his shacking form on her until I felt his strength return. I watch as Merlin told them the events that occurred in the clearing minus the magic parts.  
"Gwaine, Lance dispose of this scum. Percy, Leon grab the other one. Bury them." I hear Arthur order's his loyal knights as they pick them up, lugging them away deeper into the forest. Once they had disappeared I watch Merlin's delicate hands draw circles into the horse's white coat, her eyes shutting contently as she relaxes into Merlin's side, as his gorgeous blue eyes starts to flutter closed, and I feel my heart melt at the sight. I watch as the knights return waking Merlin in the process, Arthur telling them to be quiet and sending them glares, but it was too late as Merlin was fully awake.  
"Good one, he was sleeping!" He growls out before Merlin arrives at his side. I watch as Arthur jumps on his horse, kicking it into a walk as the others jump on their own and trot to catch him up. Then I feel it. Danger. I watch helplessly as Merlin grabs his head, clutching it in pain as his grunts turn into screaming as pain flowed through his body.  
"MERLIN!" I shout my magic trying to fin a way to help him but nothing worked, and I helplessly look on as he is thrown off his mare landing on the floor with a loud thud. I watch Arthur and the knights go through the same as I as they helplessly bang on the invisible wall, their worry and concern for their friend evident in their faces.

_"cen rah lwma"_ I hear Merlin's voice whisper and the invisible force became viable and I gasp loudly. It was her. The witch who killed my poor mother, thw woman wwho cursed me into a lonely, loveless life. I watch Merlin unfreeze from his shocked state the identity of the evil that stood before him finally sinking in.  
_"YOU!"_ He roars his voice loud and powerful, so different from his usual gentle voice.  
_"YOU KILLED HER MOTHER!"_ He shouts again his voice dripping with hate, and if I was in the witches shoes I would be quivering, but what she says next confuses me.  
"So you do know, young Warlock. You know of your destiny and what Isabella and you are meant to fulfil. But I can never let such a powerful union develop. You and her will never take your rightful place as King and Queen of Wales and all things magical." she says calmly, her voice the same as it was four years earlier.  
_"WAIT...what?"_ was Merlin's reaction, shock,disbelief and curiosity filling his manly voice.  
_"Ahh... So you know of your destiny, but did your Mother not tell you?" _she enquired amusement in her evil voice. I hear Merlin talk distantly but my confused brain was else where, Her question made me think, who was Merlin's mother? and what did she have to do with me? My answers were soon found as she announces:

_"Once, Your mother and Isabella's mother were the best of friends, a bond that ran deep between the two. Isabella's mother, the secret sister of Uther, Your mother, the lost Daughter of King Owain Glyndwr met before Uther's Reign, from a young age they became friends, peace talks between England and Wales, binding them together. That was until Uther took Camelot and magic was banished, Isabella's mother feared her own brother for she had magic. She fled to Wales were your mother sheltered her, until her farther was forced to banish her Together they fled to Ealdor, Wales loosing its only heir. But soon Isabella's mother fled back to Wales, fear sending her away all the while Isabella grew inside her. My Sister and I set upon her a curse, for what Uther took away from us. Your mother thought her dead,and never searched, and not soon after she met your farther and you where conceived. Who Isabella's farther is, I cannot reveal. It is only she that knows, but the births of you and her restored the balance of life. After so many deaths during the Great Purge, two lives balanced out the lives of men and magic once again. I am not to kill you now, it is not my destiny, but Be warned Emrys your life is in as much danger as the one's you are destined to protect!"_

I gasp in shock. Merlin was a Prince, of Wales a great, thriving country. I was Arthur Pendragon's cousin, Niece to King Uther and I was destined to marry Merlin who would become King of Wales and bring together not only two powerful countries but restore all things magical. I watch on still in shock as the witch disappears and the wall between the Knights and Merlin gone with her. Theeir faces also ones of shock as they run to Merlin s side, who was staring into the distance on his knees, his naturally pale face in total disbelief.

It was at that moment I woke, gasping.  
"Isabella?" I hear a old voice say and I look up to see Gaius but I had no time to explain I needed to get to Merlin, I could still feel his distress and shock.  
"No time. I need to get to Merlin" I exclaim shooting off Merlin's homey bed, and rushing out the door, I slept in my dress. I rush down the long corridors, having no clue where I was going, then I collided into someone. I fall to the floor letting out a gasp of pain.  
"I'm so sorry!" I hear a feminine voice announce as I feel her small hand's grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "Are you okay?" she asks her voice concerned.  
"Yes. I'm sorry too, I'm in a rush, and I have no idea where I'm going" I tell her. She was a short woman and I was at least a head taller, she had dark skin and dark brown,black curly hair, which framed her face and had brown eyes, the colour of mud.  
"Its quite all right. My name is Gwen" she says her voice soft and kind  
"I'm Isabella." I tell her  
"Well if you are lost I can help you, but first I think you should change out of that dress, it has dirt and blood on it" she tells me as I look down and spot all the mud that caked my once beautiful dress and the blood that stained it.  
"Ah...well I don't have another dress, and I'm in a hurry"  
"I will help you, but first I insist that you borrow one of my dresses, come along" She ushers as she links her arm in mine, her friendly nature obvious.  
"Really their is no need" I try to protest wanting to get to Merlin.  
"Nonsense, I shall help you after" she says and i give up trying to protest. She leads me through the lower town until she reaches a tiny house and opens the door, leading me in. Soon I found myself in a clean, light green dress.  
"There, now where do you wish to go?" she asks. I think about it for a second, it had been at least an hour since I woke, so Merlin should be arriving back soon.  
"The town square" I decide, hoping I was correct.  
"Right, follow me" she says and soon we were walking amongst the towns people again and we reach the square.  
"Thank you, Gwen. I will return the dress as soon as I can."  
"Its fine, really. I feel that we will become friends." she announces before adding "I must go now but if you need me you know were I am" and with that she had gone, walking up the castle steps and disappearing into the large wooden doors. I looked around for a moment taking in the beauty of Camelot before the sound of hooves on stone reached my ears and six men on horses came into view. I instantly spot Merlin his pure white mare standing out in contrast to the others darker horses. I rush towards him, not wasting another moment I needed to be by his side, wanted, craved the comfort he have me.  
He jumps off his horse and turns as if he sensed my presence.  
"Merlin!" I exclaim as I got to him and soon I found my arms wrapped around his waist, his long,strong arms wrapped around mine, his warm breath tickling the side of my neck reassuringly, comforting me. His warm body was so close to mine, his rhythmic heart beat assured the panic within me. He was fine, safe, and really warm...  
I hear a cough come from behind Merlin and I look up from his neck to see Arthur shifting uncomfortably, but I didnt move backwards only tightened my grip around Merlins waist. Fear, confusion and anxiety filling me, in front of me stood my cousin and I was wrapped in the future King of Wales's arms.  
"Isabella?" Merlin whispers into my ear.  
"Yes?" I ask knowing what he would ask.  
"Are you aware of our new status's?"  
"Yes, I saw and heard everything, it was in a dream but it was as if I was there"  
"What will we do?" He asks  
"I am not sure but whatever happens, you have me" I whisper as I lean on him, his strength keeping me up as we take comfort in each other, knowing our weight baring destiny's just got much harder.

_**Well that was chapter 10! hope you enjoyed :D review!  
And as always Later taters  
-Leggomygreggo2 xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! soz for not updating last week, my Wi-fi was down and I couldn't do anything, also I have been busy. Soo enough from me!**_

Chapter 11:

_**Arthur's POV:**_

"Merlin?" I cautiously ask, not wanting to ruin the moment he and my newly found Cousin were sharing. I was still in utter shock, we had just found out Merlin was a prince, the future King of Wales, and for the past year he has been my servant tending to my every needs whether cleaning my chamber or mucking out the stables, I had even used him as a training dummy. There was also the fact that Merlin was destined to marry Isabella, to become a King and restore magic to all lands, (with the help of myself, obviously), that made me feel even more shocked.  
"Yes?" I hear Merlin answer, bringing me out of my thoughts. He was now turned towards me, Isabella still clinging to his side as if she thought he would disappear at any moment.  
"What are we going to do?" I ask the question everybody was obviously thinking.  
"Well I guess we should tell Uther since Isabella is his Niece. After that we go to my Mother?" He asks turning towards Isabella waiting for her answer, she looks up to him staring into his eyes as if they were having a private conversation, until they both turned towards me again serious looks on their youthful faces.  
"We tell Uther first but we leave out the fact Merlin is a Prince for now, until his Mother confirms he is indeed a Prince" she says as I nod my head in agreement. It was at that moment I had the first real chance to look over Isabella, now it had been revealed she was my cousin I could see the similarities between her and I, her hair was slightly darker then mine long and flowing, her cheek bones and face was the same shape as I, except more feminine, she was tall for a woman at least half a head taller than Morgana, she was also slim. The only difference was her eyes, they were a emerald green, an impossible shade of green even more beautiful than of Morgana's. I stood watching her take comfort in Merlin for a moment more before I come to my senses again.  
"I will get you a meeting with the council immediately, go back to Gaius's chambers. I will send someone down when the King is ready" I announce as I start to walk off adding over my shoulder "And Merlin, let Gaius check over you!" before making my way into the castle taking the steps by two, making my way to my farther's chambers. I swing his chamber door open not bothering to knock and stride in.  
"Arthur, have you ever heard of knocking!?" Farther exclaims  
"I have but I have come here to ask you with great urgency to gather the council" I announce making my voice as demanding as possible.  
"And why is that?" He enquires his voice full of authority and arrogance.  
"A girl wishes to speak to you, she has something important to announce"  
"What is it she requests to speak to me about?"  
"It is not my place to tell, just organise a meeting"  
"Not until I know what she wants" he says, not giving in.  
"Please farther, just get the council together. Just give her a chance and she will explain, she will be important to you"  
"Aright, make sure she is ready in 10 minutes. The council will be waiting" And with that he strides out of the room.

_**Merlin POV:**_

I watch Arthur make his way into the castle before turning back to Isabella who was still clutching my arm. She look up at me and I feel myself being sucked into her beauty once again, finding it impossible to look away, enchanted in her green eyes and the feel of her in my arms.  
"Oi! Merlin!" I hear Gwaine say bringing me out of my trance.  
"Wh..what?" I stutter making a wide, mischievous smirk make its way across each of the knights faces.  
"Don't you need to get to Gaius's chambers?" he reminds me winking, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Oh yeah" I mutter before leading Isabella away from the smirking knights and towards Gaius's chambers a red blush making its way across my cheeks, my ears burning of embarrassment as heat from my rosy cheeks travelled to my ears. As we finally reach the physician quarters I swing the door open, finding Gaius mixing a red concussion of chemicals.  
"Ah Merlin, your back" Gaius says as he adds another ingredient to his draught.  
"Indeed...Gaius?" I question, Arthur's idea to get checked over an appealing idea as the adrenaline from my run in with the witch had ebbed away and pain took its place, a burning sensation made its way over my back, the fall off Eirwen a harder one than I thought.  
"Yes my boy" He answers  
"Arthur told me to get you to look me over" I grimace  
"Why what happened?"  
"its a long story" I answer as he sighs and points to the bed I previously occupied. I walk over to him, letting go of Isabella's hand, as he starts to ask me questions while I sit my self on the bed.  
"Where are you hurt?" He enquires  
"Only my back" I tell him  
"Take off your shirt, I need to examine the injured area" he says his voice commanding. I hesitate for a moment before grabbing the corners of my shirt and lifting it over my shoulders, a sense of deja vu, as it reminded me of the first time Gaius treated me. I grimace again as Gaius prods my back.  
"Just bruises, nothing serious. They should heal in three days time. You might be a little stiff, but nothing to worry about" He says as he applies a salve on my back, cooling the burning sensation into merely a spark of pain. I quickly pull my shirt back over my shoulders, before standing again just as Arthur bursts into the room, slightly out of breath as if he had been running.  
"The Council is ready!" He exclaims as he turns back around rushing off again towards the direction of the throne room. I turn to Isabella rolling my eyes at her and saying "What a dollop head" which received a giggle before we rushed after him, Gaius hot in out heels.

As we reach the throne room Arthur stood waiting, before he opened the door and walked into the giant hall.I look at Isabella nervous form, squeezing her shaking hand before letting it go as she walked into the throne room, knowing the King of Camelot, her Uncle, waited for her to reveal all.

_**Isabella POV: **_

I stride into the giant throne room, its roof towering above its walls looming, the light of the day shining through the windows falling onto the King as he sat on his throne awaiting my presence. Arthur stood by the Kings throne his head held high, proudly stood next to his farther. He sends me a reassuring smile as I finally reach the front of the kings throne.  
"What is it you wish to talk to me about?" Uther says his voice strong and authoritative as he looks down at me.  
"I have a matter to discuss with you, involving your Sister" I announce as a collective of gasps made its way through the council.  
"What of her?!" He demands before adding "Do you know of her location?"  
"She is dead Sire" I say my voice thick as I attempt not to let my emotions get the better of me.  
"Wh..what?" The great King stutters in utter disbelief and grief. "How do you know of this?!" He demands again  
"She died Four year ago Sire, in a small village in Wales. It was not a peaceful death for she was cursed by a witch and her sister, she died in agony, the wretched witch stood over her dealing her the final death blow, all the while her daughter watched on. The witch also cursed her before she managed to get away, in a hope to find Camelot and to break her tortuous curse."  
"Where is she now? Where is my Niece?" He asks urgently his voice shaking with emotion, his eyes pleading for me to tell him. I turn behind me to Merlin and he nods his eyes giving me comfort and strength, before I turn back around facing my ageing Uncle.  
"She's here" I say looking the man in front of me in the eyes  
"Where?" he asks desperately not yet figuring out that it was me.  
"It is me."

_**Aaaaand that's chapter 11! so guys after finishing this chapter I realised I hadn't given Isabella's mother a name yet, so feel free to leave suggestions :D it will help a ton xx  
**_**_So keep them review, favourite's and follows coming, I just love them :D  
_**_**So good bye for now. Later Taters!  
**_**_-Leggomygreggo2 x_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**ello all :D Another chap! sorry its so late! Anthony Head (Uther) has greeny colour (also have some brown in them) eyes but for this fic lets jst say they are blue XD  
thanks y'all for the support not much to say so... Anywho...  
**_**DISCLAIMER:** _**Still don't own Merlin :(**_

Isabella POV:

"It is me" I announce my voice shaking slightly as Uther's cold blue eyes bare down at me, his face one of utter shock.  
"No..." he whisper's his face pale, a grey colour taking over his usual, fairly tanned face.  
"How can it be?...Leave" He uttered to the court, they all rush out of the room leaving only the king, Gaius, Arthur, the knights, a couple of servants, a black haired woman and of course Merlin.  
The king then seems to sway slightly, before sinking into his throne, guided by Arthur as the revelation that he had a Niece finally sunk in, knocking down his usual hard, cold demeanour into tiny pieces.  
Seconds ticked into minuets as we wait for the King's reaction, but finally the shocked look dispersed from his ageing face as he finally speaks his voice once again strong and kingly.  
"What is you name, child?" he asked as he stood once more, the mask of emotionless returned.  
"Isabella, sire" I answer hesitantly.  
"A fine name for one of royalty. Come forth, Niece" He commands, and I do not dare to leave him waiting as he ushers me towards him.  
I walk up the steps, until I stood before my Uncle. He was a tall man, his hair Gray in age, his eyes blue like his son and my mother's. His face had wrinkles (but not as many as gaius), but you could see that once, in his younger years he was a handsome man, age had treated him fairly.  
"I see my sister in you, child." He says as he places his hands on my shoulder as he took in the sight of his Niece.  
"You have your Mothers beauty, but you are taller, stronger." He observed before adding  
"Come, you must meet Arthur and my ward Morgana" He says leading me to were Arthur stood next to the dark haired woman, who must have been Morgana.  
"Nice to see you again, Isabella" Arthur comments a smile gracing his handsome face as a look of shock crossed Uther's face.  
"What do you mean again" Uther ask's  
"It is a long story father" Arthur dismisses as I move so I am in front of the Lady Morgana.  
"My Lady" I greet a smile on my face at the thought of a chance to make a female friend.  
"Its a pleasure to meet you, Isabella" She says smiling back, but I'm soon distracted as I spot Merlin standing behind of Arthur.  
His gorgeous blue orbs meet mine and he grins, his smile taking my breath away, his eyes seemed to smile too as the corners creased and they shone with happiness, I feel a small blush make its presence known on my face as I think of how it felt to be wrapped in his arms.  
"Come Isabella. We must get you settled in, that is if you are staying here" Uther says startling me out of my trance.  
"Oh o...of course" I stutter.  
"You shall have the chambers across from Arthur. His Manservant will show you where and help you get settled in. Tomorrow we shall arrange new clothing for you." He says looking expectantly towards Merlin.  
"Thank you, Sire" I answer  
"Call me Uther or Uncle" He says as he turns and walks from the throne room, a servant trailing behind.  
"My Lady" I hear Merlin's voice say and I turn to find him stood close behind me and as I turned I bumped right into him.  
"Oh..sor..sorry" I stutter as he caught me by the hips, before I would have fallen backwards.  
"Urm...I..sorry."He says just as I.  
It was then I hear a chorus of chuckles come from behind Merlin's, and I spot the Knights and Arthur laughing, Gaius and Morgana trying to contain their amusement.  
"Sorry" Merlin mutters again his face a deep shade of red as he let go of my hips, his warm hands leaving a sense of warmth on me and as soon as they left I wanted them back.  
I ignore the redness of my cheeks and the laughing Arthur and Knights and hooked my arm into Merlin's.  
"Lead the way Merlin" I say as he smiles down at me and squezes my arm as he takes my away from the throne room, up corridors, up stairs until we stop at a door.  
"After you, milady" He says as he opens the wooden door a charming smile on his face. I walk through, him right behind me.  
It was at that moment I felt it and I turn just as Merlin pushes me to the ground, his body landing over mine as if protecting mine, then it hit us. An explosion sounded from were we had been standing. I feel Merlin jerk as stone landed on his back, but he didn't even let out a sound only clutched me nearer, making sure nothing hit me.  
When it went silent I open my eyes, not remembering when I had closed them, my head was buried in Merlin's shoulder, the smell of him comforting.  
"Merlin?" I ask hesitantly into his shoulder as he had not moved, and I feared he was unconscious.  
"Are you okay?" came my answer as he lifted his head and blue eyes met green.  
"Am I okay!? What about you! You were the one who the brunt of the explosion! I should be asking you that!" I exclaim and he lets out a chuckle before his face grew serious as footsteps came nearer, and he bolts up grunting as he went, pulling me up with surprising strength, pushing me behind him, preparing to protect me again. I clutch the back of his shirt, shocked at how dependant I was becoming on Merlin's protection, safety and comfort.  
The wall and door that once stood when we came through was now laying in ruins on the floor, luckily none of the bigger rock had hit Merlin.  
The foot steps were right outside of the ruined wall now and I could feel Merlins magic, build within him causing mine to react the same, it surged through my veins as the person came around the corner, their face covered by the shadow of darkness lowering sun and the looming hallway created.  
The figure steped forward its face now revealed by the golden rays that seeped through a window and I gasp in realisation at who stood before us.

_**Whoop! whoop! Chapter 12 everyone! **_

_**I am so sorry I have not updated faster but I shall try to update ASAP :D  
Thanks for reading, plz leave a little review even a word to say good or bad :D  
Later taters :P  
-Leggomygreggo2 x**_


End file.
